


Rhythm (One Shot)

by hiemsparadoxa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol references, M/M, Short, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiemsparadoxa/pseuds/hiemsparadoxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rhythm of the song had the room captivated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm (One Shot)

Harry had arrived at the party with a beaming smile on his face, and his best friend Ed by his side. Nothing could destroy his state, not even his ex and bandmate, Louis Tomlinson. Harry did not hate Louis, and Louis did not hate Harry; however they were annoyed by each other's presence, considering they continuously shared a small amount of space with Liam and Niall.

"Louis's here," Ed picked him out of the crowd immediately. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

"It doesn't bother me anymore," Harry shrugged. "The relationship was overwhelming and becoming toxic."

Ed shook his head in disagreement. "I won't argue with you."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter, lets get something to drink," Ed led the way to the bar, Harry trailing behind. "Zayn is here as well."

"You saw him? I must be blind," He muttered the second half under his breath. 

"He was with Louis."

"Oh..."

"Are you sure you're alright...?" Ed asked, then ordered two beers. 

"Yes," Harry said almost sternly, and his friend gave him a look. "What?"

"Nothing," He said, stubborn. 

"Ed, you have to understand that I want to move on and meet new people."

"Its been three days. You're not being yourself. Partying, drinking? I caught you yesterday with a blunt in your mouth watching porn yesterday. Personally, I preferred the Harry who was happy and giddy and in love with Louis. So does Niall and Liam, so does your mother."

"Times change."

"But you don't," Ed stood up. "Just to prove to you how ridiculous this is, I'm going to leave you be."

"Ed," Harry's shoulders sagged, his tone whiny and a bit broken. 

"Aha, there it is," He sat back down. 

Harry scrunched his nose and placed an ugly frown on his face. "Fine. I'm not okay, I've been doing everything I can to not think about how in love I am with Louis and that breaking up with him was the stupidest mistake I have made. He's fucking perfect and I'm too insecure and selfish."

"If you would've just said that in the first place, we wouldn't be here now would we?"

He nodded. 

Ed's tone grew softer. "You're not selfish, in fact you're the most selfless person I know. You listen very well, and maybe sometimes you take things a little too harshly. But you're strong, damn are you strong."

"Not strong enough to keep myself together," Harry whispered. 

"Do you not remember Strong? If you're not going to go over there, then I will."

On the other side of the room, Louis and Zayn sat at a table and drank. 

"If I was just a little bit less of a shit, then this wouldn't have happened," Louis said lowly, a buzz beginning to come on strong. 

"If you'd just talk to him, maybe both of you could stop bitching," Zayn said matter of factly. "Him and Ed are here, maybe you should take advantage of that."

"You're a little shit too."

Zayn shrugged. "You guys have been in love for five years, I've watched it all. You guys are literally so close to being out to the world. All of those years just so you end it a few weeks before having freedom? Shit, Lou, I left so I could have my freedom. I wish I had your's and Harry's strength to make it to the end of the year."

Louis sighed. "Whatever... Harry's making his way over here anyways."

Zayn turned his head just as Harry had broke through the crowd and approached Louis. 

"Can we talk?" He asked. 

"I don't know, can we?" Louis retorted. 

"Fuck this, I'm going to talk to Ed," Zayn stood up with his beer and walked to the bar. Harry took his seat. 

"Listen... Louis-"

"You're sorry and still love me no matter what. I know."

"Will you just listen?" Harry said sternly, which surprised Louis. "This isn't the first time this has happened to us. We have broken up before, we have taken breaks. But that was years ago, this is us now. Fuck, we were engaged and set to be married over the hiatus. Do you really want to end it? After all we've been through?"

"Last time I checked, you broke up with me," Louis bit his lip. 

"Yes, I know, and I take full credit. Which is why I'm sorry. I am in love with you as I have been for five years, Ed made me realize that it isn't over for me, that I made a terrible fucking mistake," Harry didn't realize the tears were in his eyes until his voice broke. "Just... Don't give up on me..."

Louis's instant reaction was to reach across the table and wipe away the falling tears. "Hey... I'm sorry too, can't believe I had to see you cry. Cheer up, love..."

"Are we okay?"

"We're okay... and you're right. Zayn's right too, we can't give up," Louis leaned over and kissed his lips. "We're meant to be, and in love. Thats really something, innit?" He smiled a little, which caused Harry to smile too. 

"I love you."

"I love you too..."


End file.
